Violet and Blue
by I.love.you.miss
Summary: Who can Catherine ask for help when she's struggling to raise a niece she never knew she had? I decided to do an unknown family member on Catherine's side. Oh. FEMSLASH! is the major pairing CATH/SARA
1. The Beginning

_**Title:**__ Violet and Blue_

_**Chapter Title:**__ The Beginning._

_**Summary:**__ Catherine has a niece she didn't know about? One who's coming to live with her? How will she cope and who can help her? Cath/Sara. FEMSLASH!_

_**Authors Notes**__: I'm sorry, I know I should be updating my other story but I was suffering some serious writers block on it, I hope I have more soon._

_**C+SLOVE**_

_Ms. Willows,_

_I regret to inform you that your half-sister, Patricia Scott has passed away. In her will she left the care of her daughter to her father Mr. Sam Braun but after tracing his family, I was deeply saddened to find that he was dead. I then found something that interested me. You are Sam's daughter too. This puts you in a position where you can file for custody of your niece or let her be put into foster care where she will remain for the next three years. If you decline, she never need know she has family. _

_Sincerely,_

_Jonathan Page._

Catherine paused, staring at the piece of paper. I had another sister? She thought. How could Sam keep this from me? And a niece?

Catherine stared at the letter again.

"Cat? Are you okay?" Sara asked as she walked into the room.

Catherine nodded, not paying attention to what Sara asked. Sara slowly walked over and lightly resting her hand on Catherine's' shoulder, snapping Catherine out of it.

"Oh Sara, I didn't see you there."

"I figured, are you alright, Catherine?"

"I...I'm not sure."

"Well what have you got in your hand, Catherine?"

Catherine didn't respond just handed the letter she had received. Sara's mouth dropped open in shock. "Did you know about your sister?"

"No I didn't, Sara, or my niece."

"You can't let her go to foster care."

"Why not?"

"Cat, the foster care system...Well it's not as good as you'd like to believe." Sara commented quietly her hand still resting on Catherine's shoulder

Catherine looked like she was going to question why Sara new that but Sara spoke first. "Cat, I'll explain it another time, okay?"

Catherine nodded slightly, and suddenly she was off in her own world again.

**C+SLOVE**

"Hi, I'm looking for Catherine Willows." A young voice asked Judy the receptionist.

"Sure, let me just call her." The young woman nodded and sat down on one of the waiting chairs as she waited for Catherine to turn up.

At that moment Catherine walked into the foyer. "Catherine!" Judy called out, causing the girls head to shoot up.

Catherine told Nick, who she had walked in with to go on without her, she moved over to talk to Judy. "Hi Judy, was there something you wanted?"

"Hi Catherine, that girl over there wants to talk to you."

"Thanks Judy."

Catherine slowly walked over to the figure.

"Hello, I am Catherine Willows, you wanted to talk to me?"

The girl paused. "Yes, I'm Claire Scott...your' niece."

Catherine stared at the girl in front of her. She knew that she was in for an interesting ride with this girl; her obviously died black hair with violet and electric blue stripes, with her black band shirt, promoting some kind of punk rock band, tight black jeans and a leather jacket.

"I thought your plane wasn't due in for another 3 hours, otherwise I would have been there to pick you up."

Claire shrugged. "It's okay, I didn't know it would arrive early, the wind was blowing in our direction or something and I didn't know your number so I just called a cab. No big deal."

Catherine stared at the girl in front of her. "Actually it is a big deal because it's only 6 am, I don't want you wandering around Las Vegas at 6 am by yourself, or even with friends, do you understand me, Claire?"

Claire shrugged. "I guess, but I don't get why."

"Claire, I've lived in Las Vegas for 25 years, I've seen so many things can happen to you, and other young girls, as well as I investigate crimes for a living, I've seen too many things happen to young girls. Please just trust me."

"Ok. If that's what you want."

"Thank you, now shall I take you home?"

"Sure."

"Ok, well I need to run and grab some files from my desk and talk to my boss, so you can stay here, or you could come and possibly meet my co-workers." Catherine informed Claire.

"I'll go with you, as long as I'm not in your way."

"You won't be."

"Okay, let's go then."Claire responded getting up out of her chair.

Catherine led Claire into her office. Grabbing a couple of files of paperwork she threw them into her bag and threw it over her shoulder. Quickly she walked towards Grissom's office but was stopped mid way by Sara and Greg who were heading towards Catherine.

"Hey Cat," Sara said smiling as the older woman approached.

"Hello Sara," Catherine responded grinning, her eyes shining.

"Who's this?" Greg asked.

"Oh!" Catherine exclaimed blushing slightly, "this is Claire, my niece, she's going to live with me."

Sara's smile widened. "Hi Claire, I'm Sara Sidle."

"Hi." Claire responded, not really paying attention to Sara or Greg, rather focusing on a woman she could see standing in her lab. It was the blonde who had caught her eye.

"Catherine, can I go and see the lab quickly, please?" Laughing at the open staring at Sofia, by Catherine's niece, Greg told Catherine he'd take her and show her around.

On the way into the room Greg spoke to Claire. "You take after your aunty, hey?"

"What do you mean?" Claire asked.

"What you didn't notice the way your aunty was staring at Sara?"

"Well no, I was...distracted."

"Yeah, by Sofia."

"Is Sofia her name? It suits her perfectly." Claire said sighing, making Greg laugh.

"Shall we go and introduce you?"

Claire nodded enthusiastically. This made Greg laugh again.

**C+SLOVE**

"Sofia," Greg spoke as he entered the room.

Sofia looked up and smiled softly at them. "Hi Greg. Who have you got with you there?"

"I'm Claire, ma'am, I'm Catherine's niece, I'm going to live with Catherine from now on."

Sofia grinned at Claire. "You can call me Sofia, none of this ma'am stuff." Sofia responded, her hand resting on Claire's shoulder for just a moment, causing Claire to blush.

"Is there something you wanted to ask me, Greg?"

"No, I was just introducing Claire to everyone."

"Ok, well I need to get back to work, but it was wonderful to meet you, Claire." Sofia said smiling, making Claire blush again.

"Ok, see yah Sofia, I better take Claire back to her aunt."

Sofia just nodded in response.

Greg and Claire walked out of the lab just as Sara and Catherine came walking down the hallway together.

"Are you ready to leave Claire?"

"Sure Catherine, I'm good to go when you are."

"Okay, let's go then."

**C+SLOVE**

"Lindsey! Mom!" Catherine called up the stairs, waiting for them to respond, Claire at her side.

Catherine's mother walked down the stairs and smiled at her daughter. "Hello Catherine."

"Mother. Thank you for taking care of Lindsey."

"It's okay Cathy."

Catherine paused for a moment. "Mom, this is Claire, my niece."

"Hello." Claire commented as politely as she could manage, but mostly failing after being on a airplane all night.

Lily just raised an eyebrow clearly unimpressed by Claire.

"See you later, Catherine." Lily said as she left the house, lightly placing a kiss on Catherine's cheek before leaving the house.

"I...erm...I'm sorry about that Claire, that's my mom, and well she's pretty much in love with Sam, so I think she doesn't like the fact you're another woman's granddaughter. I'm sure she'll like you eventually."

"Don't worry about it Catherine, I'm not worried about what people think of me. I've been disliked by people for too long for it to affect me anymore."

Catherine hesitated. "Do you want to explain that comment to me?"

"Not really, no."

"Okay, well you have a couple of options, I could show you to your room and you could sleep, or you could unpack and then sleep or you could have something to eat, or you and I could discuss some basic rules I have."

"How about you show me my room and we unpack while we discuss some rules."

"Sounds good to me." Catherine responded grabbing two of Claire's bags and carrying them up the stairs.

Claire followed closely behind with one suitcase and a back pack.

"Do you want help unpacking? Or shall I just talk?" Catherine asked.

"Whatever. I don't care."

"I'll help unpack then." Catherine said as she opened a suitcase.

"So what are these rules?" Claire asked as she pulled out some sheets to make her bed.

"Well, I thought about these and I guess they're open for discussion and negotiation, but you have to keep your room fairly clean, I don't care if it's not perfect I just need to be able to walk in here. You can't be out later than nine thirty unless I know your friends parents. Now about boys..." Catherine started making Claire laugh.

"What's so funny?" Catherine demanded.

"Trust me you don't have to worry about boys," Claire said smirking.

"I'm sure you'll be interested in getting a boyfriend soon, so I'm laying the ground rules out now."

"You misunderstood me, Catherine; I'm not interested in boys, at all. I think you are more likely to need to worry about girls."

Catherine was confused for a moment before she clicked. "Oh, ok then. That's totally fine with me, then I don't want your door closed if you have a _girlfriend_ over. And preferably no friends over without an adult at home, or at least check with me first, ok?"

"Sure."

"On weekdays I expect you to unload the dishwasher, and re-stack it, but I think that's about it, actually also, no swearing in my presence, ok? If you swear with your friends, fine. But not around me, ok?"

"Fine. Can I sleep now?"

"Of course, I'll try and keep Lindsey as quiet as possible before she leaves for school."

"Thanks," Claire said sleepily.

Catherine nodded, unsure of what to do next. Claire solved her problem by walking around and kissing Catherine on the cheek, "Good night Catherine."

"Good night Claire." Catherine said as she left.

**C+SLOVE**

"Are you sure you want to start school today, Claire? I mean you've only been here a week, you could wait another week." Catherine spoke quickly as she drove the short distance between Lindsey's school and Claire's.

"That's the point Catherine, I've already been here a week and I need to go and meet some people I can actually hang out with, as much as I love your daughter and yourself, I need someone my own age."

"Ok, I guess I'm just nervous, it's kind of like Lindsey starting school all over again."

"I promise I'll be alright." Claire said as they pulled up a block away from the school. "I'll see you tonight, okay? I'll walk to Lindsey's school and you can pick us up together. Thanks for driving me, Catherine." Claire finished, kissing Catherine on the cheek.

"You're welcome, have a good day."

Claire nodded and walked out her backpack casually slung over one shoulder. Using the class schedule she had received Claire navigated her way through the school. Finally she reached her home room classroom, just as the bell rang.

She slipped into a seat in the back row.

"Hello class," A woman about 35 said as she entered the classroom. "We have a new student today, Claire Scott, Claire will you come out the front please?"

Claire sighed, why must all high schools make the new student introduce themselves? She thought to herself.

Claire slowly stood and walked to the front of the classroom.

"So why don't you tell the class why you moved her, Claire?"

"Well my grandfather was Sam Braun, and he slept with this show girl who had my mother, who had me, and then my mother died and I found out that Sam Braun actually slept with another woman who had Catherine, so when my mother died I got sent here to live with her." Claire told the class sounding barely interested.

"Well what an interesting story. Now I'm going to assign someone to be your...buddy" The teacher began but Claire interrupted.

"There is no need for that, I will be okay."

"School policy says that's what I should do...so how about you Michelle?"

"Umm, I'm not showing that dyke around miss." A blonde girl in the middle of the classroom snapped.

"Michelle! How dare y..." The teacher sharply responded but was once again interrupted by Claire.

"So because I wear black clothes, like punk rock and I have streaks throughout my hair, I'm a dyke?"

"Pretty much." The blonde girl responded making the class giggle.

"Well then, you're absolutely one hundred percent right, I am gay, and I do like girls more than I like guys, but don't worry, I wouldn't ever fall for a bitch like you, who judges people on their appearance."

The class sat there, their mouths agape staring at Claire.

The teacher coughed. "Everyone, you're dismissed, go to whatever you have next, and can I talk to you for a moment please Claire."

Claire remained behind as the other students left.

"Hello Claire, my name is Miss. Williams and I'm your homeroom and I believe your chemistry teacher for the rest of the year."

Claire glanced down at her timetable. "Apparently so."

"I'm sorry about Michelle, Claire, she shouldn't have judged you or made that assumption."

"It's alright, I've been judged so many times I'm over it, I don't care what other people think of me." Claire responded as she glanced at her watch. "Do you think everyone knows I'm gay yet?"

The teacher laughed. "Probably, just don't let them get to you, ok?"

"Sure. I'm not worried either way. I don't care."

"Ok. What have you got next?"

"Chemistry."

The teacher smiled. "Good I'll show you how to get there."

"Ok."

Together the two women exited the classroom and headed down the hallway.

"So is all that stuff you said in home room true?" Elizabeth Williams asked.

"Yeah it is, Miss Williams."

**C+SLOVE**

By the time it was Claire's lunch period, her whole year level knew she was gay.

After glancing at the tables she could tell who was in the 'popular' crowd and who wasn't. Deciding to stir things up a bit she walked over and sat in the chair next to the guy who she would guess was the 'head jock'.

All eyes followed her as she walked over to the table.

As she sat down at took out her fork a voice from behind her spoke "Move, dyke, you're in my seat." Michelle Peterson from her home room snapped.

Claire glanced up from her sitting position. "Umm let me think for a moment, no."

"Trust me you fag, you should get out of my seat right this instance."

"Oh wow your power of insults amazes me, can you leave me alone now?"

"You can't sit on this table, you're a dyke."

"You realise that I could sue you or even get you sent to jail for excluding me simply because I'm gay?"

"Listen, you FREAK! Get out of my seat I will not have some FUCKING DYKE in my chair!" Michelle screamed, as unfortunately for her the assistant principal.

"Michelle Petersen!" Her powerful voice called out across the cafeteria, making it go silent. "Get to my office now, you too, umm...the girl with the purple and blue hair."

Michelle stalked off and Claire turned to face the table. She grinned and winked at one of the cheerleaders. "Pleasure doing business with you." She sauntered off towards the exit of the cafeteria.

"What is your name?" The assistant principal snapped once the three of them were in her office.

"Claire Scott, ma'am, I'm in Ms. Williams home room, I just transferred here from a school in San Francisco."

"Thank you. Now Michelle I want to hear what you think happened at lunch."

"Well I had been sitting down and went to go and get another salad from the order line and when I come back, Claire was sitting at my seat flirting with my boyfriend." Michelle responded passively her face a picture of innocence, which caused Claire to snort.

"Is there something you find amusing Miss Scott?" The assistant principal snapped.

"Well, for one thing she hadn't been sitting there yet, and the second I wasn't flirting with her boyfriend."

"Oh?"

"Well as anyone in my year level and particularly my home room could tell you, is I'm gay. Completely. So there is no way I was flirting with her boyfriend."

"Thank you for sharing that Claire, would you mind leaving us now, I will talk to you once I've finished talking to Michelle."

"Okay ma'am." Claire responded as she left the office. Outside she could hear shouting and couldn't help but giggle. 15 minutes later Michelle stalked out glaring at the assistant principal.

"I've told you more than once Michelle, I will not tolerate discrimination."

Michelle ignored the teacher and left.

The teacher turned and smiled warmly at Claire. "Come in Claire."

Claire walked in behind the teacher and shut the door.

"Well, you've caused an uproar in the school hierarchy today, and your first day too, that's quite impressive teacher spoke calmly.

Claire laughed. "I do what I can ma'am."

"My name is Lisa Matthews, when you're in trouble it's Ms. Matthews, when you're not or we're in class, it's Lisa."

"Umm, so right now?" Claire questioned.

"Lisa."

"Good." Sighed Claire. "I didn't think Catherine would be very impressed if I got in trouble on my first day.

"Catherine?" Lisa asked. Seeing Claire's hesitance to respond Lisa spoke again. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked."

"Catherine's my mom's half sister. I'm living with her, at least until I finish high school."

"Ok. Listen, Claire, if anyone s discriminatory against you because you're gay, tell me straight away, please? I want to know as soon as possible so I can do something about it."

"It doesn't matter, I don't care, and don't worry I don't let anyone pick on me."

"It does matter because some students are not as confident or as sure of themselves as you are, we need to stop it before it spreads to younger students."

"I don't see why it matters to you so much." Claire snapped.

Lisa stalked over to her book shelf and pulled down the photo. In the photo was a picture of a woman, probably around Lisa's age, with a small brunette child, probably three or four years old. Claire just raised an eyebrow when it was handed to her.

"Yes?" She asked.

"That's my partner, Clarissa, and her daughter Anastasia, or Stacey, my daughter too, but she wasn't originally. Anyway, this photo is almost 10 years old, and Stacey will be coming here next year, I will not tolerate her being bullied because people have prejudices."

"She'll be alright, the school will be different by then, don't worry."

"In two months?" Lisa asked dubiously.

"Absolutely."

**C+SLOVE**

"How was school, Claire? Anything interesting happen?" Asked Catherine,

"No."


	2. Adjusting

_**Title:**__ Violet and Blue_

_**Chapter Title:**__ Adjusting._

_**Summary:**__ Catherine has a niece she didn't know about? One who's coming to live with her? How will she cope and who can help her? Cath/Sara. FEMSLASH!_

_**Authors Notes**__: I'm sorry, I know I should be updating my other story but I was suffering some serious writers block on it, I hope I have more soon. Maybe you could review and make it better?_

_**C+SLOVE**_

"Hey, Lindsey!" Claire called over the top of the heads of the kids pushing past her.

"Claire!" The little girl yelled rushing over and jumping into Claire's arms.

"Hello, baby girl. How was school?" Claire asked giving Lindsey a hug

"Good. I got a part in my class play."

"Good job sweetheart."

"Lindsey, Lindsey!" A voice called from down the hallway, Claire and Lindsey span around to face the woman calling out to them.

"Hello Ms. Langdon," Lindsey said as the teacher approached.

"Hello, Lindsey. Who's this?"

"Claire."

"Hello Claire." The teacher spoke her eyes surveying the girl in front of her.

"Hello, was there something you wanted to ask?"

"I was hoping to get a word in with Catherine, or Lindsey's aunt Nancy."

"I'm sorry; Catherine couldn't pick Lindsey up today so she asked me to do it."

"Catherine's only ever asked Nancy or her mother to take Lindsey home if she couldn't manage it. Why has she asked you?"

"Perhaps you should ask Catherine." Claire retorted sharply.

The teacher blanched. "My job is to protect the students and I'm making sure that you have actually been asked by Ms. Willows to pick Lindsey up."

"Don't worry, I have been. Come on Lindsey."

"Okay Claire. Good bye Ms. Langdon," Lindsey said grinning as she waved good bye to her teacher.

"I can't let you go. I'm sorry." Ms. Langdon said placing a hand on Claire's shoulder.

"I suggest you don't tou..." Claire began but was cut off by her mobile. She opened it and spoke into it.

"Hi Catherine," Claire spoke into her phone.

"Hi Claire. Where are you and Lindsey? I thought you'd be home by now."

"We would have been but Lindsey's teacher won't let us leave. Apparently you have only ever had Lily or Nancy take Lindsey home if you can't make it so the teacher won't let us leave."

"Did you explain who you were?"

"No, I just told her that you had asked me."

"Claire, I thought we had discussed this, teachers don't like letting little girls go off with people they don't know, and just...just let me talk to the teacher please?"

"Sure." Claire said as she handed the phone over to the teacher.

She smiled sweetly. "Here Ms. Langdon, Catherine was just starting to get worried about why Lindsey and I hadn't returned home yet."

"Hello Catherine." Ms. Langdon said into the phone.

"Hi Kayla. Look, Claire is my niece."

"She's Nancy's daughter?"

"No, well it's a long story; can she just take Lindsey home please? My mom has hurt her leg so couldn't pick them up, I had to go to work early and my sister is dealing with her own family."

"Ok, I'm sorry, I just wasn't going to let your' daughter wander off with a stranger."

"I know, and I appreciate it, Kayla, but Claire's completely safe, they'll be fine."

"Ok. Well, bye."

"Bye." Catherine said before hanging up the phone.

"I, I'm sorry Claire. I was just doing my job."

"Whatever, let's go Lindsey." Claire responded tartly grabbing Lindsey's hand as they walked quickly off.

**C+S: LOVE**

"Claire, why couldn't you have just told her from the start? All you had to do was say 'I'm Catherine's niece' and she would have let you take Lindsey."

"No she wouldn't have Catherine! She looked at me like I was a freak, that I couldn't be trusted just because I had a worn leather jacket on and blue and violet hair!"

"Claire," Catherine sighed at her niece, "not everyone who glances at your hair and won't let you do what you want is judging you, it's school policy for the teachers in the lower grades to not let the children go with anyone they don't recognise."

"You didn't see the way she looked at me Catherine, you wouldn't know!"

"Claire, please just relax a moment. Even if she judged you could have just called me straight away."

"You were working! And I sure as hell wasn't about to call your' mother!"

"Claire, just...please I'm sorry. And I'm sure she's sorry too."

"I don't care, I'm sick of everyone here judging me."

"I don't judge you, Claire."

"Catherine, tell me honestly when you first saw me you didn't think I was going to be trouble."

"I thought you and I might have some trouble, but I never thought looking after you would be trouble."

"It's the same thing. Anyway, I'm going to school. I'll walk. Do you want me to take Lindsey on my way?"

"I promised I'd drive her, are you sure you don't want a lift." Catherine asked softly smiling at her niece.

"I'll be fine Catherine. See you later. Oh, will you be home when we get home?" Claire asked slinging her bag onto one shoulder.

"No, I have to go in early again. Do you want me to get Lindsey and walk home with her?"

"It's okay; thanks for offering though, my mom will pick her up."

"See you tomorrow Catherine." Claire said kissing Catherine's cheek.

"Bye Claire."

**C+S: LOVE**

"Haven't you decided to go back to your dyke girlfriend yet?" Michelle hissed at Claire as she walked past.

"No I haven't but thank you for asking though, Michelle. " Claire responded smiling sweetly.

After being at the school for a week only Michelle kept on her back about her girlfriend, nobody was approaching her and asking her to be 'best friends forever' but only Michelle was really mean to her.

"Why don't you go back home dyke?"

"I am home, I mean why would I want to go back when I have such wonderful friends like you?" Claire said sarcastically.

"Oh that's right, you don't have one, do you?" Michelle sneered. "Because now your slut of a mommy's dead and you have to live with your slutty aunt who's probably a fucking dyke too."

Before Claire or Michelle knew what had happened Claire flung her hand across Michelle's face, leaving a bright red mark.

"Don't ever insult my mother, or Catherine. Trust me. This was going easy on you." Claire sneered as she stormed from the classroom.

As she walked past the assistant principal's office 10 minutes later she was called in.

"Claire!"

Silently Claire walked into the office.

"Hello Claire."

"Hello" Claire responded sullenly.

"Claire, when you told me you were going to change the school I didn't think you were going to go around slapping people."

"Whatever." Claire responded her voice clearly showing her disinterest.

"Please Claire don't make it worse for yourself."

"I doubt I'm going to make it worse for myself, I'm punishing myself already, I mean I don't believe in war or violence for god's sake! I can't work out why I slapped her."

"What did she say?" Lisa asked her voice caring.

"It doesn't matter."

"I'm sorry Claire, I have to call your aunt and tell her you're being suspended."

"Suspended?" Claire responded angrily.

"I'm sorry Claire, 15 students say you slapped Michelle, regardless of what she said, I have to choice but to suspend you."

**C+S: LOVE**

"Damn it Claire! Why'd you hit her?" Catherine snapped angrily her cheeks red in anger.

"Mind your own business Catherine!" Claire snapped her voice getting louder each syllable.

"I can't believe you were suspended! I mean you've only been here three weeks." Catherine seethed at Claire as they drove towards her work.

"Whatever. Why do I have to come to your work anyway?"

"Because you obviously can't be trusted so I'm not letting you stay at home."

"That's not fair."

"Life's not fair, sweetie."

"I hate you," Claire muttered.

Catherine paled in anger. "You know what Claire? I don't exactly enjoy your company at the moment either, so I would appreciate it if you were quiet."

"Whatever."

As the car pulled up to the building Claire pulled her back pack up and swung it onto her shoulders. Stepping out of the car and into the building she ignored the waiting room at the front of the building and made her way over to the lab she knew Greg normally worked in was.

Greg glanced up, "Hey Claire, what are you doing here?"

"Suspended." She responded dropping her school bag to the ground.

Greg stared at her. "You got suspended?" He asked curiously.

"Yep."

"You going to give me more than a one word answer?"

"I slapped someone."

"Why?"

"She said some inappropriate things."

"What did she say Claire?"

"I don't want to say, Greg." Claire said pulling up a chair next to him.

"And let me guess you didn't tell Catherine or the school what she said either, did you?"

Claire sighed and ran a hand through her mostly black hair. "She called my mom a slut and Catherine too."

"So you slapped her?"

"She called Catherine a 'fucking dyke' too, and although I would not have a problem if Catherine was gay, obviously, but Michelle meant for it to be an insult and I'm so sick of her hanging it on me for being gay when there's nothing wrong with it."

"So Catherine's angry?" Greg almost stated rather than actually asked.

"Very, she was completely pissed she had to come and pick me up because the stupid school wouldn't let me stay until the end of the day."

"You should tell Catherine what she said, I'm sure she'd understand, and you probably won't get in as much trouble."

"Thing is Greg," Claire practically whispered, "I deserve to get in trouble, because I could get much worse than Catherine will do and I deserve it because what I did was completely wrong and terrible."

"If you're sure."

"I am."

"What are you sure about?" Catherine asked as she walked in.

"Nothing, Catherine." Claire responded softly.

"Ok, well you need to take this badge, ok? It lets people know that you are meant to be here."

Claire pinned it to her shirt and smiled sadly at Catherine, resting her hand on her aunts shoulder for a moment before she spoke. "I'm sorry to disappoint you, Cath."

Catherine paused as Claire left the room. "Umm...are you alright Catherine?" Greg asked curiously.

"D...did you just hear that, Greg?"

"Umm, she's sorry?" Greg asked not sure what he was meant to have heard.

"She called me Cath."

"Is that a good thing, Catherine?" Greg asked curiously.

"She's always called me Catherine, it means to a certain extent she has to trust me." Catherine said her smile wide.

"Of course she trusts you Catherine." Greg responded shaking his head slightly.

"Well I didn't know that."

Greg grinned. "Well you do now."

**C+S: LOVE**

A couple of hours later Claire was sitting on the couch in the labs break room, with her back towards the door.

"Hi Claire." Claire paused and turned around at the voice that was calling her name.

"Oh, hi Sara." Claire said grinning at the woman her aunt was practically in love with.

"What are you doing here?"

"Haven't you spoken to anyone this shift?" Claire asked as she got up to get herself a glass of water.

"No, I just got back from a crime scene, why?"

"Oh, well I've spoken to I think everyone on your shift, so I assumed someone if not Catherine would have told you I've been suspended."

"Oh ok."

Claire paused. "What? You don't want to know why I got suspended?"

"Well I figured if you wanted to share than you would, plus it's not really any of my business, just yours, Catherine's and the schools."

"I slapped someone."

Sara laughed slightly. "And you got suspended for slapping someone?"

"Why?"

"I doubt you did it without some kind of reason, I mean it's still not appropriate but I know plenty of people who did worse things and only got a week of detentions."

"I guess but I still deserve to be suspended."

There was about five minutes of silence before Claire spoke. "She called Catherine a dyke."

Sara got defensive quickly, "And you think someone calling your aunt gay is such a bad thing? What? does that disgust you?"

Claire stood up and faced Sara angrily, "Of course not! Do you think I'm some kind of homophobic jerk or something?"

"Well the way you said it makes it seem like such a bad thing that someone called your aunt gay." Sara snapped taking a step closer.

"So you're going to judge me because of one thing you completely misinterpreted?" Claire hissed glaring up at the taller woman, just as Sofia entered the room. Sofia quickly strode over to Claire and Sara.

She lightly tugged Claire's arm to pull her arm away. As Sofia pulled Claire out of the break room Claire said one thing to Sara "In case you were wondering Sara, I am...hmm...What was that wonderful term Michelle used?" Claire snapped as she pretended to think "Oh yeah! I'm a 'fucking dyke' too, so trust me I would have no problem if Catherine was or is gay."

Sofia pulled Claire away and into one of the labs, "What are you doing? Are you trying to wreck Catherine and Sara's relationship before it gets properly off the ground?"

"What relationship? Last thing I knew they were totally oblivious to the others' feelings."

Sofia shook her head, "Catherine finally plucked up the courage to ask Sara out, their first date is supposed to be tonight."

"Shit!" Claire blushed and glanced up at Sofia.

Sofia laughed, "I'm not your guardian, you can swear if you want."

"How come Catherine didn't tell me?"

"I think it was more she didn't want to risk Lindsey finding it out and mentioning it to Catherine's mother."

"Oh."

"Claire, although your aunt and I fight a lot, and I mean a lot, we're close and if you said anything to her about not liking Sara or arguing with her she'd ditch any plans with her."

Claire paused, "what do you mean?"

"Look, you've been with Catherine for how many weeks? Three? Catherine would do anything for you, I know that, ok? She would do anything to keep you and Lindsey happy, and if that meant never speaking to the woman she's been admiring for three years, then she would do that."

"I doubt it, I'm always disappointing her," Claire responded turning away from Sofia's kind eyes.

"Everyone makes mistakes Claire," Sofia said resting a hand on Claire's shoulder.

"Yeah, but I told Catherine I hated her, and I didn't mean it, and I don't know if I should apologise or just forget about it because Catherine wouldn't want to think about it, I don't know her well enough."

"I think you should apologise if you feel guilty, especially after Catherine's date tonight, because if it goes well, and I'm sure it will, she'll be in such a good mood she'll be happy to forget about it."

"I guess. But I'm not sure. Catherine was really angry that she had to pick me up."

"She'll get over it, now my shift's finished, wanna get some coffee or hot chocolate or something? Then I'll take you home in time for the school day to end so Catherine's mom doesn't have to find out you were suspended."

"If it's okay with Catherine," Claire responded standing up as she spoke.

"It is, I asked her before I found you and Sara."

"Let's go then"

**C+S: LOVE**

"Thanks Sofia, for talking to her I didn't know how to talk to her."

"That's alright, Cath, that's what friends are for, right?"

"Sure. But thanks again." Catherine said as she walked out of the locker room to where she knew she would be able to find Sara.

"Hey Sara." Catherine said softly whispering into the taller woman's ear. Sara turned around and grinned at the older woman.

"Hey, Cat. What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for you."

"Why Catherine, how romantic." Sara said grinning and kissing the top of Catherine's head.

"Do you want to come to dinner at my place?"

Sara paused. "S..sure."

"Is there something wrong, Sar'?"

"No, not at all, Cath, we've been going out for almost a month, right? And I want it to be longer so I should meet Lindsey, right?"

"Yeah, and meet Claire as my girlfriend."

Sara choked slightly on the water she had been drinking. "Yeah."

**C+S: LOVE**

Claire sighed as she walked through the corridor heaps of 14 year old excitedly running around and screaming. She sighed. Orientation Day. She shuddered and made her way outside deciding she should avoid the cafeteria for once. As she made her way outside she ran into a girl who just reached her chin. The smaller girl fell over and Claire lent forward to give the girl a hand.

"Are you lost? The cafeteria's on the other side of the school."

"I don't want to go to the cafeteria."

Claire laughed. "It _can_ be a scary place."

"Oh I don't care I'm just more worried about not having anyone to sit with. Anastasia by the way."

"Claire. What about your friends?"

"They're going to different high schools," The small girl said as she ungracefully sat down on a seat in the courtyard.

"What about the girls you've met today?"

"None of them want to talk to me?"

"How come? If you don't mind me asking."

The little brunette sighed, "well you'll probably find out anyway, my mom's gay, well technically both my moms are...but you get what I mean."

"I doubt you're the only one, in fact I know there's at least one other girl, umm, Stacey, yeah, her name is Stacey I think. Plenty of people's mom or dad are gay."

The brunette giggled. "That girl, Stacey, that's me. You've obviously spoken to my ma, Lisa Matthews?"

Claire grinned, "yeah she told me about you. She was worried about the prejudicial behaviour within the school and was worried about you."

Stacey sighed. "She's a little protective." Then she giggled again. "Okay, she's _very_ protective of me," Claire finished.

"Most people leave me alone about me being gay, so I doubt it's going to be so bad that your mom has a female partner." Claire responded sitting next to the smaller girl.

"Yeah, but the partner is the assistant principal."

Claire blanched. "Oh I hadn't thought about that, man that sucks for you."

Anastasia laughed outright, "yeah, I'm sure I'll be alright but I can't be bothered eating inside. So why are you outside?"

"Well to tell you the truth," Claire said as she laughed, "you 14 year olds scare me."

Stacey laughed with Claire. "What so you'll stand up to the popular bitch at the school, but 14 year olds scare you?"

Claire stared at Anastasia as she continued, "I'm not the only one ma tells stories about, obviously."

Both girls laughed again.

"So what year level are you in?"

"I'm a junior, so I'll be senior next year."

"So that makes you how old?"

"16, almost 17 years old."

"I'm 14."

"Cool."

"Not really, but whatever."

"So what about your friends? Why aren't they out here with you?"

"Friends? Well I don't really have many, I pretty much go out of my way to annoy Michelle and I'm slowly getting people to realise she's a bitch but no one wants to go up against her. That will change soon though, she's learning, mostly she doesn't say much, but occasionally she just goes on and on."

"So that's what ma meant when she said 'upsetting the social hierarchy of the school'" Stacey commented as she pulled out a peanut butter sandwich.

"I prefer to call it 'teaching the stupid bitches a lesson' but your ma's expression does too." Claire responded glancing at Staceys sandwich.

The younger girl blushed, "I know it's a little kid sandwich, but it was that or a salad."

Claire laughed and pulled out her sandwich. She opened it. Stacey laughed loudly.

"Sprinkles? As in fairy bread? That's so cute. You don't seem the type, but sure, that's great, now I can eat my peanut butter sandwich without embarrassment."

"Anything to make the little one happy." Claire said in a mocking voice.

A few minutes later the bell rang. Claire whipped around to face Anastasia.

"If you feel like hanging out over the summer, we have a pool, so give me a call, okay?" Claire said as she quickly jotted her number down on Stacey's hand.

Quickly they separated and each went a different way.

**C+S: LOVE**

"Claire, Sara's coming for tea tonight, and I know you were going to make spaghetti bolognaise, but can you not put any meat in please?"

Claire sighed glancing at the sauce she had already started. "Sure, Cath."

"Should I chuck this sauce out or finish making it?" Claire muttered to herself, not hearing Lily enter the kitchen.

"Why are you getting rid of the sauce Claire?" Lily asked curiously.

Claire who wasn't paying any attention as she spoke answered, "Catherine's going to introduce Sara to me and Lindsey tonight as her girlfriend, and Sara's a vegetarian, although it wasn't as if I hadn't already worked out the were together anyway."

There was a brief period of silence, realising who she had just spoken to Claire whirled around to face Lily. "Shit." She swore dashing out of the kitchen after seeing the shocked look on Lily's face she ran to pick up the phone and quickly dialled Catherine's mobile.

"Catherine?" Claire asked into the phone.

"Sara, Catherine's a bit busy at the moment, is that you Claire?" Sara responded.

As Claire nodded she realised Sara wasn't able to see her so she spoke, "Yeah, it is, listen Sara, long story short, Lily knows your Catherine's girlfriend and you're coming around for dinner, and I think she's going to hang around to meet you, can you please tell Catherine, and tell her I didn't mean to let it slip. Please, Sara?"

Pausing for a second Sara spoke into the phone, "wait, you know about Catherine and I?"

"Of course I know, Sara. Please just find Catherine now and tell her?"

"Sure thing, I well I'll see you tonight."

"Bye" Claire said as she hung up the phone. Sitting down for a couple of minutes Claire decided to go and talk to Lindsey.

"Hi Claire." Lindsey said grinning as the older girl entered her room.

"Hi princess. Did you have fun at school today?"

The seven year old girl giggled happily. "Yeah, we're growing beans." Her face fell. "But mine isn't as big as everyone else's."

"I'm sure it'll grow Linds." Claire paused. "Now tonight sweetie mommy is going to bring Sara over." Lindsey grinned and cheered. "Yeah I'm excited too," Claire continued, "but your grandma doesn't like Sara very much so if I say so tonight can you go straight to your room please?"

Lindsey nodded her little face serious.

At the LVPD Catherine stood in her office with Sara on her desk chair.

"What do you mean? How does my mother know we're together?" Catherine asked rubbing her forehead.

"Claire called."

"Wait Claire called? And that still doesn't answer my question."

"Sorry, Claire let it slip, she honestly didn't mean to let your mom know, she kept apologising, and now she thinks your mom is going to stay and hang around so she can meet me, and well yell at you."

"Claire knows?" Was all Catherine said in response to Sara's explanation.

Catherine sat on Sara's lap resting her head on Sara's shoulder. Wrapping her arms around Catherine's petite frame she spoke, "It will be okay, do you understand? Your mother finding out isn't the end of the world."

"You'll still come to dinner right? This won't affect us, okay? It doesn't matter what my mother thinks." Catherine whispered as she nuzzled against Sara's neck.

"Of course Cat, and of course I'll still come to dinner, I love you." Both women paused for a moment.

Grinning, Catherine kissed Sara's lips, "I love you too Sara, I love you."

"Let's go then, babe."

Sara kissed Catherine's lips as they exited her office.

**C+S: LOVE**

"Catherine," Claire said flying out the door the second Catherine's car pulled into the driveway.

Catherine wrapped her arms around her young niece. "Hey sweetie, how are you?"

"I'm fine, but I'm so sorry Cath, I didn't mean to let it slip, I'm so sorry," Claire spoke quickly.

"It's okay," Catherine responded kissing Claire's forehead. "Let's g inside and talk to my mother, okay?"

Claire nodded as she walked forward, Catherine's arm around her waist.

**C+S: LOVE**

Yay! A new update for you, be happy, this is over 4,100 words, which is my longest chapter...ever.

Please Review!!


	3. Hanging out

_**Title:**__ Violet and Blue_

_**Chapter Title:**__ Adjusting._

_**Summary:**__ Catherine has a niece she didn't know about? One who's coming to live with her? How will she cope and who can help her? Cath/Sara. FEMSLASH!_

_**Authors Notes**__: So it's been over a year since I last posted on this story. And even longer since I posted on So Many Times. I don't really have an excuse, except everything has been a bit of a mess and I've had major writers block. On the upside I've almost written the entire next chapter. On the down side for those of you who read So Many Times I'm going to put it on hiatus for a while, so I can hopefully work out where it's going and stuff. _

_**C+S=LOVE**_

"Hey," A voice said from the other end of the phone Catherine had just picked up, "It's Stacey Matthews here, I was wondering if I could talk to Claire please."

"Sure, let me just get her for you." Catherine responded. "Claire!" she yelled up the stairs, "there's a girl on the phone for you, I think her name was Stacey."

Claire quickly walked down the stairs, "Thanks Catherine," she said quickly taking the phone, "Hey little miss, what's up?"

"Are you going to call me little miss or little one, my whole life?"

"Probably."

"Great," Stacey sarcastically responded, "how's your summer been so far?"

"Good, been doing a lot of swimming, went to the movies with Lindsey, not much else. You done much?"

"I went away with my ma for a week while mom stayed home to work, we went camping, it was kind of boring really."

"Your ma likes camping?"

"Not particularly, why?"

"She just didn't seem like the type who would want to go camping."

"Oh she didn't. But she said I could choose what we could do, I think she thought I would say California or Florida or something."

"So you like camping?"

"No, but ma really hates it, it was kinda funny seeing her do her best not to complain so we could spend time together,"

"So you're an evil daughter?"

"Pretty much."

"Excellent. What are you doing for the next month?"

"Whatever comes up? Thought I might go to the movies, bug my mom to take some time off work."

"Want to come over?"

"Yeah, sure. What time?"

"Whenever, I can pick you up if you need, I don't have a car, but Catherine would let me borrow her car to pick you up."

"That'd be great, mom's home because it's her and ma's anniversary so they're all lovey-dovey and I don't want to have to get one of them to leave."

"Right well I can come over right now or later on if you want."

"Now would be good, I'll see you in about 10 minutes, oh what's your address?"

Stacey gave Claire the number and soon Claire was on her way.

-

"Who's this friend?" Lisa asked her daughter.

"A friend," Stacey said shrugging, she really didn't need her parents butting in.

"Cool it with the attitude, Anastasia," Annabelle said, "We can just ban you from going out."

Suddenly a car pulled into the drive and Claire got out of the car.

"Who's she?" Annabelle asked.

While Lisa snapped, "You're going to Claire Scott's house?"

"Claire Scott, mom, and yes I am, ma, why? Do you have a problem with it, you said she was a 'good kid'," Stacey snapped.

"Doesn't mean that I want my 14 year old daughter hanging out with her, she's 17, Anastasia."

"She's still only 16 and she's way nicer than anyone else I met at your stupid school."

"Anastasia." Annabelle warned, "Don't talk to Lisa like that."

"Whatever, can I go n..." Stacey began but was cut off by the door bell ringing, which she dashed to get.

"Hey Claire," Stacey said smiling at the older girl.

"Hey, little one, ready to go?"

"No, ma kicked a fuss and doesn't want me going out,"

"Oh I'm sorry, I don't want to cause problems," Claire said blushing slightly.

"No, it's fine, here come in, meet both my 'darling' mothers and promise them you won't kidnap them and you'll have me back my six, or something."

Claire laughed and followed Anastasia into the house.

"Hi, Ms. Matthews and er..."

"I happen to be Ms. Matthews as well, but call me Anna," Annabelle told Claire smiling at the girl in front of her.

"Hello Claire," Lisa snapped slightly.

"I'm sorry to cause any problems, Ms. Matthews and err... Anna, I invited Stacey around for a swim, Catherine has a pool and I thought she might like to come over and swim," Claire said giving her best 'I'm-polite-and-caring-and-will-take-good-of-your-daughter-because-I-am-also-very-responsible-smile'.

"Catherine will be there?" Lisa asked pausing, "she doesn't work?"

"She does, but she works the night shift at the LVPD, so she's home at the moment, she has tonight off anyway."

"She's a cop?" Lisa asked curiously.

"Nuh, a CSI there."

"Ok, does..." Lisa began but was cut off by Annabelle, "Don't interrogate the poor girl, Lisa, she was being nice and invited Stace over, they're not doing anything wrong."

"You don't know that," Lisa responded glaring slightly at Claire.

Claire held her hands up in a surrender position, "I promise you Ms. Matthews, Stacey and I are not going to do anything wrong. I will still look after her though."

Lisa stood in the same position her eyes still boring into Claire's, "fine," she snapped, "but I'm coming to pick you up, Anastasia Louise."

Stacey blushed, "okay ma, can we go now please?"

"Fine."

The two teenagers quickly moved out to the car in the driveway.

"Sorry about that," Stacey said, blushing.

"It's fine, kid, I don't mind, it's sweet your parents care enough to interrogate your friends," Claire smiled sadly. The tone behind the words caused Stacey to stop complaining.

"So where's your house?"

"San Francisco, but Catherine lives just a 5 minute drive from here." Claire said as she reversed out of the driveway.

"Oh, ok, did you like your home in San Francisco?"

"Yeah, I love my mom, she was great, but for the last month of her life she was in a coma, from a car crash, a stupid drunk driver rammed into our side."

"Oh I'm sorry."

Claire just nodded.

They soon pulled up at Catherine's house and moved towards the front door.

"I'm home Catherine!" Claire yelled the second she had opened the door.

"Don't yell inside the house." Catherine responded coming out from the kitchen into the hallway.

"Sorry Catherine, I'll try, anyway this is Stacey." Claire gestured loosely towards Stacey, "and this is Catherine."

"Hi Stacey." Catherine said smiling, glad Claire had made at least one friend, even if she didn't look quite as old as Claire.

"Hello Ms. Willows," Stacey practically whispered.

"Don't call me Ms. Willows, sweetheart, call me Catherine."

"Ok, Catherine."

"Great," Claire said, "Now we've met Catherine you just need to meet Lindsey, do you know where she is Cath?"

"Yeah she's upstairs in the living room watching Hannah Montana or something like that."

"Thanks Cath, I'll go introduce Stace, then we'll go up to my room."

"Sure, would you like to stay for tea Stacey? I'll be leaving at 8 but you're welcome to stay as long as you like."

"Umm," Stacey began, but was cut off by Claire, "Her ma is coming to pick her up so we don't actually know when that will be so..."

"Ok."

"Let's go upstairs," Claire said pulling Stacey by the arm up the stairs.

-

"I'm sorry Stace, I didn't want you to get in trouble."

"Claire. Stop apologising. My ma is really protective, she loves me and the school and she doesn't like the fact that I didn't make any friends my own age. Especially because ma was very much one of the 'popular' girls in high school"

"Lisa was part of the popular clique?" Claire asked her voice betraying her disbelief.

"I know, right? She really doesn't seem like the type. She was a cheerleader and was the girlfriend of the football captain."

Claire laughed. "She's changed a lot then."

Stacey smiled. "Yeah, speaking of changing, what was this about a pool?"

Claire laughed. "Oh, I see, you're only hanging out with me to use the pool."

"Of course. Why else would I be hanging out with you?"

"My good look? My charms?"

"Fat chance." Stacey responded, giggling at Claire who had struck a pose in the middle of her room.

"Hey!" Claire called out and threw a pillow at Stacey, who returned the courtesy.

A few minutes Claire went to her drawers and pulled out her bathers, "I'll go get changed in the bathroom, I'll be back in a moment."

When Claire returned Stacey was ready to go.

Claire grinned, "just let me check if Linds wants to come swimming, Catherine sleeps during the day so she's really only allowed to swim if she's with me."

Stacey nodded, "Sure, I'll meet you outside."

Stacey moved into the kitchen to find Catherine hanging up the phone. "Hi Stacey."

"Hi Catherine."

"Did you want to stay for dinner? I know Claire would like you to."

Stacey smiled. "Sure, I'll just text my ma quickly," she responded tapping out a quick message on her phone.

A minute later there was a beep. Stacey scanned the message. "Thanks for the offer Catherine, but my ma is going to pick me up at about 5: 30. Apparently we're having a family dinner."

"Alright." Catherine glanced at her watch. "Well I'm going to go to bed now. Can you let Claire know that there's cold chicken in the container with the green lid if she wants to put that in everyone's sandwiches."

Stacey nodded.

Catherine passed Claire and Lindsey as she went upstairs, kissing both of them on the cheek, "night girls." She said.

"Right, well let's go swimming."

"Last one in is a rotten egg!" Lindsey cried rushing towards the back door, closely followed my Claire and Stacey.

Lindsey jumped in the pool, instantly followed by Claire and Stacey.

"Ha! I beat you Stacey!" Claire called after surfacing.

"No you didn't Claire, I beat you. Tell her Lindsey." Stacey retorted.

Lindsey nodded solemnly. "You got beaten Claire."

Gasping in mock horror Claire swam quickly towards Lindsey and picking her up she threw her to the other end of the pool.

Lindsey giggled, "do it again."

"Okay," Claire responded before diving deeper into the water and swimming over to Lindsey.

Lindsey squealed as she was thrown back into the pool. Once Lindsey surfaced Claire spoke, "Hey Linds, think I should chuck Stacey in too?"

Lindsey laughed, but Stacey swam away from Claire as quickly as she could.

"No, I'm already in, you don't need to throw me to the other side."

Claire laughed as she wrapped her arms around Stacey's middle. "I think I do, kid." Winking at Lindsey, Claire picked a writhing Stacey up and threw her, causing a large splash at the other end of the pool.

Stacey glared at Claire. "Oh it is so on."

Claire laughed, and diving under the water she swam towards Stacey, grabbing her feet and pulling her under the water.

**C+S: Love**

The door rang and Claire who was sitting in the lounge room with Stacey and Lindsey moved to get it.

She grinned at the tall brunette woman on the other side of the door. "Hi Sara."

Sara smiled, "Hi Claire. How are you?"

"I'm alright, come in." Claire said as she moved out of the way, facing the stairs she yelled, "Catherine! Sara's here!"

There was a thump from the living room as Lindsey heard.

"Sara! Sara! Sara!" The little girl cried out.

Sara bent down, dropping the two plastic bags beside her, scooping the little girl into her arms Sara laughed. "You get bigger each time I see you."

Lindsey shook her head, "Nuh-uh, I see you every day I can't get bigger every single day."

Sara laughed, "I think you can."

Stacey entered and Claire smiled at her, "Oh, sorry Stace, this is Sara, Catherine's girlfriend, Sara this is Stacey, she's a friend of mine."

Sara smiled, adjusting Lindsey on her hip. "As Claire said, I'm Sara. I would shake your hand but as you can see I'm a little tied up at the moment."

"No problem."

"Are you cooking dinner?" Claire questioned Sara.

"Mhm. I thought we'd do veggie burgers. What do you think?"

"That's fine with me."

"Are you staying for dinner, Stacey?"

Stacey blushed. "No, my ma is coming to pick me up around 5: 30."

Sara nodded. "Alright, veggie burgers for four it is."

**C+S: Love**

"Mmm. That smells wonderful babe." Catherine commented as she came downstairs, her hair wrapped in a towel.

Sara grinned and wrapped her arms around Catherine's waist, pulling her closer. "Thankyou."

Sara pressed her lips against Catherine's and turned her around so Sara was against the bench.

The doorbell rang. Sara sighed, "I'll get it, you finish getting ready, we need to leave in 45 minutes and we still have to eat."

Catherine nodded, smiling softly as Sara left.

Sara opened the door, to end up facing Lisa Matthews. "Hi. Ms. Willows? I'm Lisa Matthews, Anastasia's mom" Lisa questioned.

Sara moved to the side. "Actually my name's Sara, I'm Catherine's girlfriend, come in."

"Oh I'm sorry."

Sara laughed. "No problem. Claire!" Sara yelled, "Stacey! Your mom is here."

The two girls quickly came down the stairs. "Hey ma," Stacey said softly only glancing up from her conversation with Claire for a moment.

"Hi darling, you ready to go?"

"In a moment ma."

Lisa glared at Stacey, "Anastasia."

Stacey paused, "I mean could you possibly wait just one moment, please?"

Lisa nodded. "Sure."

Sara grinned.

"So do you live here with Catherine and Claire?" Lisa asked curiously.

Sara paused, "No, Catherine and I are fairly new, and at the moment I think Cath just likes living with Claire and Lindsey."

"Lindsey?" Lisa questioned.

"Catherine's daughter, she's almost eight."

Right at the moment Sara spoke Lindsey came rushing in. "Sara, mommy says she can't find where you put the bread."

"Ok Linds," turning to Lisa Sara spoke, "this is Lindsey, Linds this is Stacey's mommy, If you don't mind I need to show Catherine where I put the bread."

"That's alright. I don't mind, infact," Lisa glanced at the two girls who were talking in the corner, "if you don't mind I'll come with you, I'd like to meet Catherine and it doesn't seem that Anastasia will be ready to leave anytime soon."

"Sure, this way."

They entered the kitchen. "Cath, this is Lisa, she's Stacey's mother."

Catherine smiled at both women. "Where'd you put the bread, Sar? I cannot find it. Hi Lisa, I'm Catherine, I'm Claire's aunt."

"Hi."

"Are the girls downstairs?"

"Yeah, they're standing by the stairs chatting about something or well something. Cath, the bread was in the bread box, I told you that earlier."

Catherine sighed, "Sorry, I've never kept bread in the bread box."

Sara laughed, "Of course you haven't."

Lisa smiled at the two women who conversed easily.

"Can I offer you a cup of coffee, Lisa?" Catherine asked as Sara took over the final preparations for their meal.

"No that's ok, you look like you need to eat dinner, so I'll grab Stacey and leave."

Catherine shook her head, "nonsense, dinner won't be ready for at least 15 minutes, right Sara?"

"Right."

"So, what do you do, Lisa?" Catherine questioned.

Lisa paused. "I teach at Claire's school. Didn't you know that?"

Catherine glanced at Lisa. "Oh. I spoke to you on the phone the day Claire was suspended."

Lisa smiled, "yes that's right. Claire got in trouble for hitting Michelle Peters."

"I'm err. Really sorry about that."

Lisa laughed. "It's ok, I can't honestly say that I was particularly please when I found out the only friend my daughter seemed to have made was Claire, but Anastasia really seems to like Claire so I guess I can't complain."

Catherine smiled. "Well from what I've seen today Claire likes hanging out with Stacey. Umm---If you don't mind me commenting," Catherine said slowly, "You don't really look old enough to be the mother of a 15 year old girl."

Lisa grinned, "I guess technically I'm not. I met Annabelle when I was 20, she was 30, and she had Anastasia already, she was 4 at the time. So I'm 30, 31 in a week or so and Anna is 40."

Sara smiled, "That's a fairly large age gap."

"It is, but we've always just made it work. I had too much of a restless childhood, I lived with my dad and he had a new girlfriend every month, we moved around a lot, so I was ready to settle down quite early and well Anna's just so beautiful that no matter how old she gets I will always love her."

Claire and Stacey had just walked into the room.

"Gross ma, I don't want to hear all the lovey-dovey stuff and I'm sure that Catherine and Sara don't want to either."

Catherine, Sara and Lisa laughed. "One day you won't mind, Anastasia."

"If you say so, ma."

"Alright, well let's go home Anastasia."

Stacey hugged Claire. "See you soon," she laughed, poking Claire in the stomach.

"See ya soon kid, ask your moms if you can come over soon."

Stacey turned to Lisa, "Can I come over again soon? Please ma."

Lisa turned to Stacey, "don't you think that maybe you should let Claire ask Catherine first?"

"It's fine, Claire's allowed friends at home, just as long as they're not too loud, Stacey's welcome any time."

Lisa paused. "Well, I guess that's ok. How about sometime next week?"

Claire grinned. "That's great. Text me, ok Stace?"

Stacey nodded. "Well thank you for having me over Catherine, and I'll see you soon, Claire."

Claire hugged the younger girl again and walked her towards the front door.

"Bye," said Lisa.

**C+S: Love**

"Stacey seems nice." Catherine commented as she ate dinner with Sara, Lindsey and Claire.

Claire shrugged, "she's a good kid I guess."

"You should be careful with her." Catherine said, biting into her burger.

Claire paused. "What are you talking about?"

"I think she likes you, as does Sara." Catherine responded.

"Well we're friends."

There was silence for a few minutes.

"You misunderstood Claire," Sara said, "we think she's got a crush on you."

Claire rolled her eyes. "I didn't misunderstand; I purposely ignored what you were suggesting. Now while you guys might think I'm just a kid, well to me that's what Stacey is, I'm not interested in her."

Catherine sighed, "Claire I can tell that, that's why you need to be careful, I don't think you're attracted to her, I think she's attracted to you."

Claire sighed. "I hoped I was imagining it."

"You noticed?"

"It was fairly obvious; she blushed any time I got less than 3 feet closer than her. When I picked her up in the pool she froze."

Catherine stared at her. "You picked her up in the pool?"

"Yeah, I was throwing Lindsey and so I was joking with Lindsey saying I should throw Stacey, so I did."

"Oh. Well just be careful, she seems like a nice kid."

Claire nodded, "I don't want to hurt her, but what should I do?"

Catherine paused. "I don't know, it's different if you're adults or even the same age, you're on a more equal level, but in this case she's so much younger than you in terms of emotional maturity."

"I'll do my best." Claire glanced at her watch. "Hey don't you have to get to work."

Catherine glanced at the clock on the microwave. "Yes, oh great, we're running late."

Quickly she hugged both Claire and Lindsey, then she and Sara were gone.

"What do you wanna do Linds?"

The little girl shrugged, "How long til I have to go to bed."

Claire glanced at her watch, "at least 2 or 3 hours"

"Can we watch a movie, please?"

"Sure kiddo, what movie do you wanna watch?"

"Cheaper by the Dozen!" Lindsey cried.


End file.
